


Tentang Ruang

by crystallizedcherry



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Referensi dunia arsitektur, interior
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:51:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3181067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/crystallizedcherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mungkin kadang-kadang, prinsip arsitektur interior tidak berlaku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tentang Ruang

_Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata._

.

* * *

 

.

Antonio membuat banyak coretan lengkung.

Bella membawa sebuah nampan bermotif bunga dengan dua cangkir teh mint dan sepiring kue kering dengan _chocochips_ yang penuh merubungi permukaannya. (Selalu, selalu—selalu begitu, karena Bella terlalu cinta cokelat! Beruntung Antonio tak membencinya). Nampan itu pun ditaruh di samping laptop Antonio yang tertutup.

“Cemilan malam, ‘Tonio?”

“Ah?” Antonio tersentak. “Terima kasih,” dia mengambil satu kue. “Mungkin kalau berat badanku bertambah, kaulah yang harus kusalahkan, ya? Hahaha~” dia tergelak renyah sambil mencubit ujung hidung Bella. “Tapi kalau dimanja setiap hari begini, siapa yang tidak senang? Kau tidak capek, Bella? Baru saja kau datang, sudah membuat ini. Aku tidak akan keberatan kalau tidak ada cemilan malam.”

“Ini bukan hal yang sulit,” Bella menggigit satu, duduk bersila di samping Antonio. “Dan aku menyukainya.”

“Hu-um,” Antonio bergumam, kue kering itu dijepit di antara giginya dan ia kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. “Swenang mwendengernya,” dia menjawab tanpa melepaskan kuenya.

Bella tertawa, “Dilarang bicara saat makanan masih di mulut.”

Antonio baru menjawab setelah mengunyah habis, “Oh Bella, itu aturan zaman kerajaan sekali—”

“Bukan berarti tidak boleh digunakan saat ini, bukan? Tersedak adalah hal yang merepotkan, Antonio.”

Antonio menirukan suara ringisan, dan lagi-lagi Bella cuma tertawa. Kemudian suasanya tenggelam lagi ke dalam keheningan. Gores pensil Antonio terdengar, sesekali diiringi Bella yang mengetukkan jari di atas meja kaca. Bella tak pernah mengerti mengapa Antonio lebih senang duduk di atas lantai dan berkarya di meja ruang tengah—bahkan tanpa mau menggunakan sofa seperti ini. Setiap orang memang memiliki caranya sendiri, yang bisa mengalirkan ide lebih deras daripada cara biasa dan umum, Bella mencoba menyimpulkannya sendiri.

Bella tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu dan menjentikkan jarinya. “Oh, iya. Tadi siang aku bertemu Arthur—”

“Tck—”

“Hn, hn, hn, sini,” Bella memalingkan wajah Antonio ke arahnya, menggenggam kedua sisi wajah Antonio dengan erat. “Jangan cemburu, Sayang. Dia tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah menjadi orang yang lebih spesial darimu bagiku. Dia cuma teman masa kecil dan teman bisnisku sekarang, ‘kan? Lagipula sebentar lagi dia menikah, kok. Chelle dia cintai sepenuh hati, dan bukan aku. Apa alasanmu untuk cemburu, kalau begitu?”

Antonio menutup jarak sesaat dengan kecup agresif dan posesif. Mengulum dan memberi stimulan, berkata secara nonverbal bahwa dia kurang suka. Dia mundur kemudian ketika Bella baru saja merespons, “Jangan sering-sering menceritakan soal dia di depanku.”

“Tapi kurasa mulai sekarang kau harus sering-sering berurusan dengannya. Dia minta kau untuk merancang rumah barunya, ‘Tonio. Dia akan menikah setengah tahun lagi dan dia harap rancangannya juga selesai secepat mungkin.”

“Kenapa dia tidak langsung minta padaku?” Antonio bertanya datar, langsung kembali lagi ke karyanya.

“Dia akan datang besok ke kantormu. Tapi dia memberitahuku lebih dulu—karena kebetulan tadi kami bertemu di kantornya Francis— supaya kaubisa segera mempertimbangkannya.”

Antonio hanya ber-hng pelan sambil melirik. Bella berdecak.

“Marah, ya?”

“Tidak juga.”

“Ah, ada kata ‘juga’. Kaubisa menolak Arthur, dia tak memaksamu, tapi dia menjanjikan bayaran yang cukup tinggi juga.”

Antonio meletakkan pensilnya. Berpikir sejenak lalu menoleh. “Yah, baiklah. Kurasa membina hubungan buruk terus-terusan juga membuatku bosan.”

“Nah, begitu,” Bella mencubit hidung Antonio—kurang lebih adalah reaksi atas aksi yang sama sebelumnya—dan ia pun tersenyum. “Aku senang mendengar kalian bisa berteman baik.”

Antonio diam saja. Bella memaklumi. Lelaki itu kembali bekerja, dan Bella memperhatikannya. Kelihatannya Antonio hanya tinggal memberi polesan akhir. Rancangan Antonio sudah semakin berkembang, dan Bella membandingkannya dengan apa yang dulu pernah ia lihat saat kuliah dulu. Antonio yang sekarang lebih berani untuk membuat sebuah kebebasan artistik, di mana hal itu mungkin susah dibuat dan kurang lazim digunakan sebagai unsur dari sebuah interior, tetapi Antonio bisa mewujudkannya. Dan di situlah letak keindahannya.

Yang kali ini, terlihat banyak garis lengkung yang menghiasi langit-langit ruangan yang ia gambar. Beberapa garis ujungnya berakhir di dinding, membengkok dari yang lain. Garis itu menjadi objek tiga dimensi, tidak lagi hanya sebagai dua dimensi yang terlukis di plafon.

Bella juga ingat, Antonio pernah mengajaknya ke rumah-rumah di sebuah komplek yang mengontrak Antonio sebagai perancang tetap.

Banyak unsur futuristik kontemporer yang diaplikasikan Antonio di sana, terutama pada bagian ruang tengahnya. Karena ruang tengah adalah jiwa sebuah rumah, katanya, di mana sebuah keluarga berkumpul dan saling menghangatkan, sehingga ruangannya pun harus apik dan mendukung serta memberikan kecantikan tersendiri yang membuat mereka semua betah berada di dalam.

Bella perlahan tersenyum. Melihat orang yang dia sayangi terus berkembang kadang membuatnya merasa kecil. Tertinggal. Jauh. Karena, memang, tak ada manusia yang bisa benar-benar menilai dirinya sendiri. Mengukur seberapa jauh jarak yang telah dia jangkau. Sebab subjek tak bisa menilai subjek, dia harus menjadi objek lebih dulu agar meninggalkan kesubjektifan.

“Mmm,” wanita itu berdendang pelan, bosan juga lama-lama terdiam. “Aku jadi ingin tahu. Prinsip apa yang kaugunakan dalam merancang?”

“Ada banyak,” terang Antonio sambil menambahkan arsiran di tempat-tempat tertentu. “Tapi aku paling suka prinsip dinamika.”

“Apa itu?”

“Dinamika adalah penyusunan elemen-elemen visual dalam sebuah komposisi untuk memberikan ilusi pergerakan atau arah,” dia pun menunjuk pada garis-garis lengkung di rancangannya. “Ini contohnya.”

Bella mengangguk mengerti.

“Dinamika punya empat bentuk dasar. Ritmik, Aritmik, Random, dan Direksional. Yang ini, garis lengkung ini, adalah unsur direksional, yaitu penggunaan elemen grafis dengan cara tertentu yang mengimplikasikan sebuah koneksi visual, untuk mengarahkan mata ke arah tertentu.”

“Hoo ....”

“Lihat, garis lengkung ini menuju ke sudut, ‘kan? Di sudut nanti, sesuai permintaan pelanggan, dia ingin meletakkan foto keluarga yang besar. Kutambahkan garis direksional ini di atas letak fotonya agar mata bisa terarah ke sana, mengendalikan orang-orang di ruang tengah ini agar melihat ke sebuah kenangan indah yang mereka punya. Kenangan indah akan menghangatkan dan mengakrabkan, bukan? Mungkin kalau suatu waktu, suasana akan kurang mengenakkan, garis ini akan menarik perhatian mereka dan membuat mereka melihat apa yang menyatukan dan menghangatkan mereka.”

Bella mendengarkan dengan saksama, dan mulutnya setengah terbuka. Bahkan dia harus disadarkan Antonio dengan memainkan tangan di hadapan wajahnya dahulu. Sambil tertawa.

“Kenapa, Sayang?” dia menahan gelak.

“Hoa—aku ... aku ... takjub! Itu keren sekali! Ide yang keren, ‘Tonio! Kau hebat!”

“Hahaha, biasa saja, Bella. Hal itu wajar dalam arsitektur. Kau harus membuat sesuatu yang nyaman dan membuat betah penghuni rumahnya. Kalau tidak, lantas untuk apa belajar desain interior?”

“Tapi bagaimanapun, itu tetap keren untukku,” Bella mengacak rambut Antonio. “Terus berkarya, ya, ‘Tonio. Aku ingin mendengar lebih banyak hal seperti itu.”

Antonio mencondongkan tubuh, “Tentu saja, Sayang,” dia mencium kening Bella.

Bella mengangguk manja. Lalu ia melirik pada pekerjaan Antonio. “Sudah selesai, kah? Mungkin kita bisa tidur sekarang.”

“Tidur? Yakin?” Antonio meletakkan pensilnya di atas kertas. Lalu ia mencium batas antara leher dan rahang Bella. “Aku,” dia naik sedikit ke depan telinga Bella, “Merindukanmu. Seperti yang kau mengerti.”

Bella terkikik geli. “Baiklah.”

Antonio tidak repot-repot memedulikan pekerjaannya. Dia mengangkat tubuh Bella dan membawanya ke kamar. Merebahkannya dengan pelan, di antara kedua kakinya. Dia membungkuk dan membawa kedua tangan Bella ke depan wajahnya. Dikecupnya seluruh jari-jari itu bergantian. Mata mereka bertemu dan Bella tak berhenti tersenyum.

“Aku mencintaimu.”

“Hm, ya, Antonio, jangan pernah bertanya dua kali soal jawabannya karena kau pasti tahu itu.”

Antonio mundur sesaat, melepaskan penghalang satu per satu. Ketika Bella akan melakukannya untuknya sendiri, dia mencegah dengan menggenggam pergelangan tangan Bella, dia menggeleng. “Ini tugasku.”

Blus bermotif sulur-sulur hijau milik Bella tak banyak memiliki kancing. Antonio melepaskan ketiganya lalu menyisipkan tangannya ke balik punggung Bella, mengangkat tubuh wanita itu dan membiarkan pakaiannya luruh perlahan menuruni bahu. Antonio menariknya lewat bawah, dan menyelesaikan sisanya tanpa halangan yang berarti. Kembali direbahkannya Bella dan bibir mereka pun dipertemukan.

Antonio bergerak ke leher dan tangannya mencari tempat terbaik di tubuh Bella untuk membuat Bella memanggil namanya dengan bisikan-bisikan atau bahkan pekikan-pekikan tinggi. Salah satu tangan wanita itu mengaitkan jari-jemarinya erat di helai-helai rambut Antonio, perlahan namun pasti ikut mengarahkannya bergerak.

Lelaki itu mendongak, lalu merangkak mensejajarkan kepala mereka. Dia menyibakkan poni Bella, mengelus keningnya dengan gerakan ke bawah berulang-ulang. Membuat Bella menarik napas dan menutup penglihatan, kakinya bergerak menyatukan tubuhnya dan Antonio. _Tolong, Antonio, buat keindahan ini lebih panjang lagi_. Dan Antonio mengecup kening yang telah berkeringat itu, lama, dalam, dan sambil memejamkan mata.

Ketika mundur, Antonio berucap dengan suara berat dan parau, “Istriku, kau hanya milikku.”

Posesif, memang, dan Antonio memang tak jarang begitu. Kadang Bella takut, kalau-kalau itu berlebihan, tetapi selama dia yakin dirinya mampu menyadarkan Antonio ketika lelaki itu melampaui batas kelak, dia merasa harus membiarkannya saja.

“Ayo, Sayang,” pinta Bella terengah-engah.

“Tentu, Ratuku.”

Mereka menari dalam ritmik yang teratur, dalam irama tanpa nada yang sealur dan setujuan. Suasana musim dingin enyah dari kamar mereka. Hangat dan lembab mulai terasa, tapi tak ada satu pun yang keberatan. Antonio mengangkat pinggang Bella, memudahkan pergerakannya untuk mengundang Bella ke puncak yang sesungguhnya.

Antonio mengecup pinggang Bella sebelum melakukannya, membuat Bella mendongak dari bantal dan matanya bergerak menutup separuh. Napasnya semakin cepat dan Antonio selalu berhasil menarik erangan dari bibirnya yang telah basah dan merah. Pandangannya mulai sedikit menanar ketika Antonio menelusup masuk dengan gerakan halus.

“Sayang, jangan berhenti—”

“Tentu saja,” Antonio selalu cerdas menarik Bella menari-nari di dalam dunia mereka sendiri, dengan lagi-lagi mengecup keningnya. Antonio tak pernah gagal membawa Bella berdansa di bawah lampu kasih yang gemerlap dan hanya menerangi mereka berdua. Antonio selalu menyambut tangannya dan mengajaknya bangkit setiap kali Bella terdiam nyaris berhenti. Selalu, selalu dia putarkan musik lewat ucapannya, “Sayang, bolehkah kita lanjutkan lagi?”

Terus, terus, terus. Bella terlalu mencintai dansa dengan Antonio hingga dia tak peduli sakit dan panas, dia akan bangkit lagi dan lagi dan Antonio dia yakini tak akan berhenti bergerak untuknya dan hanya demi dia.

Antonio mengulangi gerakannya. Berdansa sambil menyusup menyapa inti tubuh Bella. Dia hanya berhenti sebentar untuk menunduk dan mencium perut Bella. Bella memandangnya, dan telinganya berdesir ketika mendengar Antonio berucap di antara kecupannya, “Tempat ini kelak akan menjaga anak kita sebelum dia datang ke dunia. Aku mencintai ini. Jadilah rumah yang nyaman untuk anak kami,” satu kecup lagi. “Aku tidak peduli jika nanti perutmu tidak seindah ini lagi setelah anak kita lahir. Karena dia sudah jadi rumah yang sangat baik.”

Bella tersenyum sambil memejamkan mata. Antonio kembali mengulangi yang sebelumnya. Matanya terbuka dan bergerak ketika kepalanya mendongak, saat Antonio makin merapatkan pinggang mereka.

Matanya terarah pada hiasan visual yang menempel di dinding yang berupa sebuah pohon sakura besar merah jambu yang menghiasi bagian samping tempat tidur mereka. Elemen kontras itu melawan warna dominan kamar mereka—merah _burgundy_ dan abu-abu muda.

Elemen kontras diciptakan untuk menarik mata, memfokuskan perhatian secara natural, menurut prinsip arsitektur.

Tapi tidak untuk saat ini. Sekontras apapun hiasan visual itu, mata Bella tak akan pernah benar-benar tertarik padanya di saat-saat seperti ini. Selalu, selalu, matanya kembali pada Antonio.

Antonio, yang rambutnya sedang berantakan dan keningnya berpeluh, saat ini sedang menanamkan ciuman-ciuman kecil di lehernya. Takkan mampu Bella berpaling. Elemen kontras sekarang tak berlaku, dia hanya ingin membalas Antonio. Dikecupnya sisi samping wajah lelaki itu, dan dia tersenyum.

Elemen interior sekeliling takkan berlaku selama dia dan Antonio bisa menciptakan dunia sendiri.


End file.
